The Saddness Told by Silver
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: A characters thoughts and views on sept.11th. Please RR


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charaters.  
  
A/N- And I really really wish that 9/11 was just a figment of someones imagination. Careful some people are OOC.  
  
Please R/R  
  
  
  
I woke, not realizing what was to happen today. It was 7:00 in the morning and I ate my breakfast. I was half awake and wanted to go back to bed as usual, though I had to go to school.I made my way to my bedroom and dressed, packing up my books and placing my sneakers on my feet. and walked to school. I was so groggy and that I-cant-wait-for-the- first-day-of- school feeling was totally out of me.  
  
When I entered school, we had to wait outside 10 minutes before the bell rang. I waited impatiently outside, with my friends Joey, and Yuugi. Thats when I found out Yuugi transfered into Joey and my class! I was thrilled because the only time Joey and me saw Yuugi, was at lunch. So when the school bell rang for first period, we went inside the school and into out homeroom class, 126A.  
  
Our homeroom teacher, greeted us and I explained to him that Yuugi is new to our class etc- Yuugi sat next to me and as everyone was settled into their seats we begun the lesson. I wrote in my journal entry about The Day Of The Elections, then we went on to have a suprise language test I wrote down my name and September 11th, the date. until an announcement was heard. My princable, who sounded like he was crying, demanded silence from EVERYONE. We all looked at eachother weirdly and started whispering until the teacher demanded silence himself. The Princable now, crying madly, explained with a fight that a plain has crashed into the twin towers.  
  
Our teacher turned on the Tv and we saw the Twin Towers perfectly, like any other day. But this time, it was filled with smoke. Joey caused attention from a lot of passing students as they all entered the room and gasped. I couldn't believe what I've seen. I was still in shock, and in total denial. We didnt do work in Math because student after student in my class were called downstairs with their bookbags because their parents were here to pick them up. My name was called third, which I though wierd considering my father was out in Cario on a dig. I gathered my books and stuff and shoved them into my bag weakly, and walked out of class. I saw A LOT of students come out of their classrooms and downstairs, the same way as me. Yuugi was there with his grandfather. Triston, Joey, Tea and Mai were there too. I turned in time to see Seto Kiaba run out. I'm guessing he's going to pick up Mokuba.  
  
I couldnt believe my eyes when I came to the main office. Parents were sobbing and the children started crying as well. But I was staring in shock because my Yami was standing there. As soon as he saw me he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the school and down the sidewalk towards home. I asked him why and he just shook his head. He suprises me sometimes. But it shouldn't considering he's over 5000 years old.  
  
I watched the news when I got home and felt my heart stop. I saw the towers being lit up with smoke and fire until finally it was over.The first tower fell and I gasped for breath. I cried heavily on my Yami's shoulder. I cried along even harder when the second tower fell. I cried and he comforted me. Wierd as it sounds I think he's seen this kind of thing before. Anythings possible. I asked him once why he never cried. I thought he would just say because it would make you a weak person. Was I ever in for a shock. He told me that HE wasn't even sure if he was capable of it anymore. I always knew in my soul that he had, had a hard life but if he cannot shed anymore tears it must have been tragic. Like it is for me today. Maybe more.  
  
  
  
When the sun was settling down, Yuugi, Yami, Joey, Triston, Tea, Seto, Mokuba, and Mia, came over. My Yami doesn't like to mingle with them but he didn't move and he didn't glare for once. He never tried to push me away, even though I was still crying on his shoulder. Yuugi and the other weren't in a better shape. Even Yuugi's Yami looked upset. We sat in the living room and cried together. On the news we saw tons and tons of thick fire and smoke fill- air. I was curled up in my blanket, holding onto my Yami if it was my lat stable thing in my world, even though it was pretty warm out, and my Yami wasn't all that stable. We looked at my TV and watched, for a few, debry and ashes fall down until it all finally stopped.  
  
We had some time off from school, even though school just begun two days before that. I was emotionly depressed for some weeks, and I had nightmares. But I was lucky my Yami was there for me,he tried to keep my spirits up, and he held me at night when the dreams haunted me, even though he wasn't very good at it. He at least tried. My father called and we talked and cried together too. Soon, I began to get out of my denial state of death lost. Even though I didn't know anyone who died. I was still overwhelmed, along with everyone around me.  
  
Yuugi was just as bad as me. Yami was doing his best to cheer him up but it was like he couldn't remember the word.  
  
Poor Mokuba, he was terrified that something like that might happen to his brother.  
  
Seto wasn't doing to well either. He stayed home for a few weeks, and told his employees to do the same.  
  
Joey, Mai and Triston were trying to keep busy so they wouldn't have to think about it.  
  
I swear Joey nearly gave his mother a heart attack when he showed up and washed all the windows of he apartment.  
  
Tea is busy with councelling groups and talking about thier feelings. I guess she helps some.  
  
That's all that matters.  
  
A/N-......................I know it's been a while but I've been meaning to put this out. Please R/R  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
